Deer
by sailormoonjoy
Summary: It's been five years since Haruka's death; now Michiru must face a new challenge in her life. Chapter 3 is finally up! ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Title: Deer

Title:Deer

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon.L

Author's notes:This story is told from Michiru's point of view when Haruka dies.It's kind of an alternate reality fic.Thoughts will be put between these *.

Chapter 1

* I'm finally leaving this place.It's been three long months since I've last seen the outside world.I can still remember that day perfectly. *

-Flashback-

Michiru:Haruka, please be careful on that motorcycle.It's getting dark outside.

Haruka:Don't worry, I'll be fine.You have fun at your concert.I'm sorry I can't be there.

Michiru:It's all right.You need to go win another race for me.

Haruka:I have to go or I'm going to be late.Love you.

Michiru:I love you too.

-End of Flashback-

* I can still remember the kiss she gave me before she left, how warm her lips were, how reassuring her words were… *

-Flashback-

* I'm almost finished with this one last piece before intermission.Huh?Why is Yurioki (he's my agent) waving me to come backstage?I better cut this one short. *

Michiru:What's the matter, Yurioki?

Yurioki:I just received a call from the TokyoHospital.Haruka was in an accident.They said she was asking for you.You should go.

* No!No!They must have a different Haruka!It couldn't be my Haruka! *

Yurioki:Are you okay?You look very pale.

Michiru:I'm fine.I… I've got to go.Could you give the audience some speech as to why I had to leave?

Yurioki:Sure thing.

-End of Flashback-

* I don't remember much of what happened on my way to the hospital.All I can remember is running into the hospital to see Haruka. *

-Flashback-

Michiru:Haruka!Haruka!Where is she!?!

Nurse:You must be Michiru.

Michiru:Yes I am.

Nurse:I'll take you to Haruka's room.

Michiru:Okay.

* I don't like hospitals.They give me this creepy feeling. *

Nurse:Here we are.You won't be able to stay too long since visiting hours are over, but you may go in and see her anyway.

Michiru:Thank you.

Nurse:You're welcome.

* I wonder if Haruka is even awake.I guess there's only one way to find out. *

Michiru:Haruka.

Haruka:Michiru, you came.

Michiru:Of course I'd come.I heard about the accident.What happened?

Haruka:I was on my way to my race I had decided to take one of the back roads.I was driving really fast when I saw a deer.I tried to swerve away from it, but I hit a car instead.The person I hit was perfectly okay and his car only got a dent.

Michiru:I'm just glad you're okay.I was so scared you were going to leave me.

Haruka:Michiru, I wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye first.I'm going to miss you.

Michiru:Haruka, you're not going to die!I won't let you!

Haruka:The doctors said my wounds were fatal.I just wanted to live long enough to see you one more time.

Michiru:I love you, Haruka.I can't live without you.

Haruka:I want you to promise me one thing.

Michiru:Sure, what is it?

Haruka:I want you to live and be happy even though I am not around.I don't want you to grieve over me forever.

Michiru:Okay, I will.

-End of Flashback-

* I can remember holding her hands as we kissed one last time.They were as cold as ice.Haruka laid back and closed her eyes.Then I heard the long beep of the heart monitor.I can't remember much of what happened, I just remember going home to the house we had shared with Setsuna and Hotaru. *

-Flashback-

Michiru:I don't want to live anymore!A world without Haruka isn't worth living in!

-End of Flashback-

* That night changed my whole life.I remember finding everything I could in the medicine cabinet.The next thing I know is that I woke up in the hospital.Setsuna and Hotaru had found me.They were sitting next to my bed. *

-Flashback-

* Where am I?I guess I'm still alive.Setsuna's here too, she must have found me. *

Setsuna:Oh, you're awake now.I'll go get a doctor to get that tube out of your throat.

Doctor:I'm going to need you to cough when I start to pull on the tube, okay.

* I shake my head letting him know I knew what he meant.He's pulling at the tube now.It's almost out. *

Michiru:-coughing- Setsuna.

Setsuna:I'm glad you're awake, Michiru.

Michiru:Haruka…

Setsuna:I'm the senshi of time, you don't have to explain anything to me I know what happened.

Hotaru:Michiru-mama, we came home and… I was so scared! –Starts crying-

Michiru:I'm sorry, Hotaru.

Hotaru:It's okay, as long as I have you Michiru-mama.

Doctor:I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're going to have to leave.The psychiatrist is coming down to do an evaluation.

Setsuna:Okay.Goodbye Michiru.Hang in there.

Hotaru:Bye Michiru-mama!

Michiru:Goodbye.

* Setsuna and Hotaru are going to leave me with a psychiatrist.This stinks. *

-End of Flashback-

* Psychiatrists have always creeped me out.Even after spending three months with them I still don't like them.It's their entire fault I was stuck in that place for three months.I can remember being told the horrible news. *

-Flashback-

Psychiatrist:You're going to have to stay in the psyche ward of the hospital for 90 days.

Michiru:You can't be serious!You can't lock me up in a hospital for 90 days, that's three months!

Psychiatrist:You don't have a choice in this case.You have been declared mentally unstable to make your own decisions.

Michiru:I want a second opinion!

Psychiatrist:All the second opinions in the world are going to say the same thing.

Michiru:Fine!

* I think she's the one who needs a psychiatrist.I just want to go home!Can't these people see that! *

Michiru:What about Haruka?Can't I even go to her funeral?

Psychiatrist:I assume so as long as someone is with you the whole time.I'm going to take you to your new room now.

* I don't want to go to a new room!I want to go home!I'm going to sue this lady for all she has when I get out of here! *

-End of Flashback-

* I don't want to sue her anymore.I don't want anything to do with psychiatrists.Unfortunately part of my agreement when I was released was to have therapy once a week.All the time I spent in there was horrible.They did let me go to Haruka's funeral though. *

-Flashback-

Setsuna:Are you okay, Michiru?

Michiru:I'm fine.–Crying- It's just that, why did she have to die?

Setsuna:I don't know.Let's go sit down, okay?

Michiru:Okay.The funeral is going to start soon anyway.

* I wish I could be with you now Haruka. *

-End of Flashback-

* That was the saddest day of my whole life.As soon as it was over they took me back to that hospital.That was the beginning of the worst days of my entire life. *

-Flashback-

Psychiatrist:Michiru, you haven't said anything.What's your view on the topic?

Michiru:I personally could care less.

Patient:That's the same answer you always give!

Michiru:Well, maybe I don't care about anything!

Psychiatrist:Calm down.Michiru, why don't you pick the next topic to talk about?

Michiru:Does anyone here play the piano?

Patient 1:I do.

Michiru:Setsuna brought me my violin.Maybe you can accompany me with the piano sometime.If you're really good I could get my agent to schedule you into one of my concerts.

Patient 1:I don't think I play it that good.

Michiru:Well, you can always practice.There's not much to do here anyway.I bet you could play the piano really well.

Patient 1:I'll try.It sounds like fun.

Psychiatrist:Well, it looks like our group session ran over today.You all may go and have some free time now.

Michiru:This is the perfect time to practice.By the way, what is your name?

Patient 1:It's Ryoka.

Michiru:That's a pretty name.Let's go.

Ryoka:Okay.

-End of Flashback-

* She was wonderful at the piano.Playing with her reminded me of when Haruka would accompany me with the piano. *

-Flashback-

Michiru:You're pretty good.

Ryoka:My sister taught me how to play, before she left.

Michiru:Haruka used to accompany me on the piano while I played the violin.That was one of the songs we used to play a lot.

Ryoka:My sister's name was Haruka too.

* Could this be Haruka's little sister?If she is, how come she never told me about her? *

Michiru:What is your last name?

Ryoka:Tenoh.

* This is Haruka's little sister!She looks so much like her.Haruka never seemed to talk about her family much. *

Ryoka:Are you okay?You look very pale.

Michiru:Haruka…

-End of Flashback-

* I started crying and she held me like a friend.She was my first and only friend in that place.She was the only one I could openly talk to about Haruka.She suffered from schizophrenia.If she stayed on her medication she could have gone home, but her parents didn't want her to come back.She told me they were scared of her.She said she was going to get out when she was 18 because then she could make her own decisions.I met her when she was 16.A couple of weeks after we met was her birthday.I had Setsuna sneak a cake in for her when she came to visit.I threw her a surprise birthday party. *

-Flashback-

Michiru:Quick, she coming!

Everyone:Surprise!

Ryoka:Wow!Thank you everyone.I really wasn't expecting anything.

Michiru:Setsuna snuck a cake in for you.We can't tell the psychiatrists about this though, they might get mad.

Ryoka:Yeah.They never have done anything for my birthday.

Michiru:Well, you're going to have a good birthday this year and next year you're going to get out of here.

Ryoka:I only have one year left to go.Only one more year of therapy sessions, disgusting food, and strict rules.How much longer do you have?

Michiru:About two months.I can't wait.

Ryoka:What's it like being outside of this place?

Michiru:It's wonderful.There are so many people, and you can make so many friends.There as unlimited amount of things you can do and there are beautiful parks.When you're out of here I'm going to take you everywhere we can go.You've missed out on so many things.

Ryoka:I've been in here since I was 12.

Michiru:That's horrible.

Ryoka:My parents just couldn't deal with my schizophrenia anymore.Well, that's enough about them.Let's start this party!

-End of Flashback-

* She was so happy that day.I wish she could have left with me, but since she was still a minor her parents had total control over her.I think I was her only true friend in that place.Most of the people there were never going to get their life straight.She was so sad today when I got to leave. *

-Flashback-

Michiru:Ryoka, I'm leaving today.

Ryoka:I know.

Michiru:I'm sorry you can't come with me.

Ryoka:It's okay.

Michiru:You know what?

Ryoka:What?

Michiru:When you get out of here you can come live with us.I live with my friend, Setsuna, and Hotaru is kind of like a daughter to me.

Ryoka:Really!

Michiru:-nods- Here's our address.I'll be waiting for you.

Ryoka:Thank you.I can't wait!

Michiru:Goodbye, Ryoka.

Ryoka:Goodbye, Michiru.

-End of Flashback-

* I hope she'll remember to come when she's out.Oh, Setsuna's finally here. *

Michiru:Hey, Setsuna!You're late.

Setsuna:There was a lot of traffic.Come on, let's go.

Michiru:Okay.Where's Hotaru?

Setsuna:She's at home.

Michiru:Oh, okay.

-They drive home and Michiru goes to see Hotaru-

Michiru:Hotaru!

Hotaru:Michiru-mama!

Michiru:How are you?

Hotaru:I'm fine.We've been battling a lot of monsters lately.

Michiru:Really?Has a new enemy appeared?

Hotaru:-nods- We think Chaos has somehow found another body to live in.

Michiru:Setsuna, how come you never told me about this?

Setsuna:I didn't want it to interfere with your recovery.Anyway, you're here now, and you can help us defeat this new enemy.

Michiru:Sure thing.

-Setsuna's communicator starts beeping-

Setsuna:Yes, what is it?

Sailor Moon:We've got trouble here.I'm down at the arcade.

Setsuna:We'll be there.–Closes communicator- We have to go.Transform!Pluto Planet Power Make-up!

Hotaru:Saturn Planet Power Make-up!

Michiru:Neptune Planet Power Make-up!

Setsuna:Let's go!

-They reach the arcade to find the inner senshi tied up with electrical cords-

Sailor Neptune:Neptune Deep Submerge!

Monster:Owwww!

Sailor Neptune:That's what you get for your evil deeds!

-Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn have untied the inner senshi-

Sailor Moon:It's Sailor Neptune!

Sailor Neptune:Dust this guy, Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon:Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!

-The monster dude turns back to a human and the star seed goes back into his head.The outer senshi is about to leave.-

Sailor Moon:Wait!

Sailor Neptune:What?

Sailor Moon:When did you get back, Neptune?

Sailor Neptune:Today.

Sailor Moon:Oh.

Sailor Neptune:I have to go.Talk to you later.

-The outer senshi disappears as quickly as they appear and go home-

* Life seems to be getting back to normal.It's as if nothing ever happened. *

End of Chapter

Please review because if I don't get any reviews there won't be another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:  Deer

Disclaimer:  I still don't own sailor moon.

Author's notes:  This chapter takes place about five years after Haruka's death.

Chapter 2

* It will be five years tomorrow.  It's amazing how fast time goes by.  Ryoka has been living with Setsuna, Hotaru, and me for about four years now.  She is a lot like her sister in some ways and in others she is totally different.  It's almost time for Hotaru to graduate from High School now.  She has grown so much in the past few years.  Usagi and the others all have jobs now, except for Ami because she is going to medical school. *

Setsuna:  Michiru?

Michiru:  What?

Setsuna:  You seemed kind of spaced out.  Anyways, you need to get going, don't you have to work today.

Michiru:  Yes, I guess I better get going so I'm not later then I already am.

Setsuna:  Me too.

Michiru:  See you!

Setsuna:  Bye, have a good day!

-Michiru gets into her red convertible-

* I remember when Haruka used to drive this car.  Haruka would have been so proud of me now, I teach an art and music class to these wonderful children who love what they're doing.  One of them plays the piano and looks just like Haruka, but a younger version.  In fact, her name is Haruka.  Since she is only five years old tomorrow she's not the best at the piano, but she's got real talent. *

-Michiru arrives at the school of art and music-

Michiru:  Hello everyone!  I'm so sorry I'm late. I got caught up with some things at home.  Let's get started.

-Michiru teaches the ten kids who were assigned to her.  Their ages ran from four to 18.  By the end of the day everyone is anxious to go home because it is the beginning of winter break-

* It's starting to snow.  I like the snow; it gives me a peaceful feeling.  I better get home before it starts snowing too hard to see in. *

-Michiru arrives at the house just as it begins to snow harder-

Michiru:  Hello, Setsuna!

Setsuna:  Hi, Michiru.  How was your day?

Michiru:  It was pretty good.  I think everyone's happy to get a break now.

Setsuna:  I know I am.

Michiru:  Where're Hotaru and Ryoka?

Setsuna:  Hotaru's boyfriend is taking her to dinner and the movies.  Ryoka is up in her room watching TV.

Michiru:  Ok.  Well, I'm going to go take a nap, and then I'll make dinner.

Setsuna:  That sounds like a good idea.

-They both sleep for a little bit before dinner.  After dinner they're watching a bit of TV when they hear a knock on the door-

* I wonder who that is. *

Michiru:  I'll get it.

-She opens the door-

Michiru:  Haruka!  What are you doing?  Shouldn't you be at home with you parents?

Haruka:  Miss Michiru, I want to stay with you.  I don't want to stay with my parents.

Michiru:  Why?

Haruka:  They're mean!

Michiru:  How are they mean to you?

Haruka:  …

Michiru:  Don't worry you can tell me anything, I won't hurt you.

Haruka:  My parents get mad and… sometimes they take their anger out on me.

-Haruka begins to get teary eyed, but tries not to cry-

Michiru:  Come here, it's ok to cry.

-Haruka cries while Michiru holds her.  After her cries begin to stop she looks into Michiru's eyes-

Haruka:  I want to stay with you.

Michiru:  Of course you can stay here.  You can sleep in Hotaru's room on the pullout bed.

Haruka:  Really!

Michiru:  Really.

Haruka:  Thank you so much!

-Haruka hugs Michiru-

Michiru:  Let's get you to bed.  I think 9 o'clock is a little late for someone who's almost five to be up.

Haruka:  Yeah, I am kind of tired.

-Michiru lets Haruka borrow some of Hotaru's old pajamas and makes the pullout bed.  She kisses Haruka goodnight and she almost immediately falls asleep.  Michiru goes back downstairs to talk to Setsuna-

* I hope Haruka will be ok.  She's so cute and innocent. *

Setsuna:  Who was at the door?

Michiru:  Haruka, she's a student of mine.

Setsuna:  What was she doing here?

Michiru:  Her parents have been taking out their anger at her so she's staying with us tonight.  I'm going to go to the police in the morning.  She really wanted to stay here and I didn't know what else to do.

Setsuna:  Is she ok?

Michiru:  I think so.  She's got some obvious bruising though.

Setsuna:  What room is she staying in?

Michiru:  I put her in the pullout bed in Hotaru's room.  When will Hotaru be home?

Setsuna:  11 o'clock.

Michiru:  Ok, I hope she doesn't accidentally wake Haruka.

Setsuna:  She'll be careful.

-After an eventful episode of ER (^_^) Hotaru comes home-

Michiru:  Hi Hotaru.  How was your date?

Hotaru:  It was great.  We went to this really nice restaurant and then we went to the movies.

Michiru:  Well, it sounds like you had fun.

Hotaru:  I did.  I'm tired.  I think I'm going to go to bed now.

Michiru:  Before you go there's something I need to talk to you about.

Hotaru:  Ok.

Michiru:  One of the kids I teach at school is going to be staying here with us.  Her name is Haruka.  She's sleeping on the pullout bed in your room right now so be careful not to wake her when you go to bed.

Hotaru:  Why is she staying us?

Michiru:  Her parents take their anger out on her.  I don't know how long she'll be staying with us.

Hotaru:  Is she ok?

Michiru:  She seems physically ok except for some bruising.

Hotaru:  I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight!

Michiru:  Goodnight, Hotaru!  I think I'm going to go to bed now too.

Setsuna:  Me too.

-Everyone falls asleep quickly except for Michiru who is deep in thought-

* If Haruka is taken away from her parents where will she go?  Should I take her in?  What will Setsuna, Hotaru, and Ryoka think if I do or if I don't?  How long has this been going on and I haven't noticed?  There are just so many questions I have right now, but I don't have the answers.  I really like Haruka, she's a good kid.  She always does her homework and is very talented in music.  I wish there was more I could do for her.  I am so worried about her.  I'm so tired though.  It's becoming hard to think. *

-Michiru falls asleep.  At 6 o'clock in the morning she wakes up to find a very awake Haruka jumping on the end of her bed-

Michiru:  Good morning, Haruka!

Haruka:  Good morning, Miss Michiru!

Michiru:  You seem very happy today.

Haruka:  I'm happy because it's my birthday!

Michiru:  I didn't forget that.  I'll make whatever you want for breakfast.

Haruka:  Anything?

Michiru:  Anything.

Haruka:  Chocolate chip pancakes!

Michiru:  Ok, I'll go make them right now.

Haruka:  Can I help?

Michiru:  Of course you can.

Haruka:  Yeah!

Michiru:  Come on, let's go.

-By the time breakfast was made the smell of it woke up Setsuna, Hotaru, and Ryoka-

Ryoka:  We're having pancakes!  What's in them?

Michiru:  They're chocolate chip pancakes.  Haruka and I made them.

Hotaru:  I love chocolate chip pancakes!

Michiru:  We made them because today is Haruka's birthday.

Hotaru:  That's weird because Haruka…

-Michiru looked at Hotaru like please don't say that in front of Haruka-

Haruka:  What's weird?

Michiru:  Nothing, Haruka.

-After a really good breakfast everyone got ready for the day and Michiru prepared to take Haruka to the police-

Michiru:  Haruka?

Haruka:  Yes, Miss Michiru.

Michiru:  We have to go on a little trip ok?

Haruka:  Ok!

-Michiru and Haruka go to the police station-

Haruka:  Why are we going here?

Michiru:  So that you can legally stay with me.

Haruka:  Ok.

Cop:  How may I help you?

Michiru:  I'd like to report someone for child abuse.

Cop:  What is the name of this person?

Michiru:  Mr. and Mrs. Tsuku.  This is their child, Haruka.

Cop:  Why do you have their child?

Michiru:  She came to my house late last night and wanted to stay with me.  Any kid her age should have been in bed.

Cop:  We'll try to contact the parents and set up a court date.

Michiru:  Can Haruka stay with me until the court decides whom she will live with?

Cop:  I suppose so.  What harm can it do?

Michiru:  Thank you so much!  My number is 555-6527.  Call me when a court date is set up.

Cop:  Ok.

Michiru:  Bye!

Cop:  Goodbye!

-Michiru and Haruka go home-

Setsuna:  How did it go at the police station?

Michiru:  It went fine.  They're going to try to set up a court date, meanwhile she's going to stay with us.

Setsuna:  That's good.  So, what are we going to do for her birthday?

Michiru:  I don't know.  Maybe we should ask her what she wants to do.

Setsuna:  Ok.

Michiru:  Haruka!

Haruka:  Yes?

Michiru:  What do you want to do today?

Haruka:  I want to go to the park!

Michiru:  Ok, then we're going to the park.

-They all go to the park-

Haruka:  I want to go on the swings!

Michiru:  Ok, I'm coming.

-Haruka runs toward the swings and Michiru follows-

* She is so cute.  I wonder if Haruka was like this Haruka when she was younger.  When I'm around this Haruka I feel like Haruka's with me again.  Taking care of Haruka will be so much fun! *

The end of Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone's help and ideas for this chapter.  I hope you all liked it.  Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Deer Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters ;_; Author's notes: I finally decided and gained the inspiration to write chapter 3! I would have written it sooner, but I've been having some writer's block with this story. Sorry that it took so long. I decided to starts with the custody battle between Michiru and Haruka's parents. I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Layer 1: Your Honor, I would like to call Kaioh Michiru to the stand. Bailiff: Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth so help you God? Michiru: I do. -Michiru's lawyer gets up to begin asking her questions- Lawyer 1: What happened on the night of December 20th? Michiru: Tsuku Haruka, one of my students, came to my house at 9 o'clock that night. She was awfully upset and insisted on staying with me. Lawyer 1: Why did Tsuku Haruka want to stay with you? Michiru: She told me that her parents would get mad and take it out on her; she had obvious signs of bruising and abuse. Lawyer 1: What did you do next? Michiru: I let her borrow some of Hotaru's old pajamas, and let her sleep at my house that night. Hotaru is like a daughter to me, we've taken care of her since she was a little baby. Anyway, I thought it was a little too late for a five year old to be up. I waited until the next day to take her to the police station to report what had happened. I was only looking out for Haruka's well being. Lawyer 1: No further questions, Your Honor. Judge: We will recess until tomorrow at one o'clock. -Everyone leaves the court room-  
  
* I hope I did ok; Haruka's future is counting on my winning this case. If Haruka's parents win, I don't know what will become of her. *  
  
Lawyer 1: Michiru, you did well up there, I think you'll have a good chance at getting custody of Haruka if you do as well as you did today tomorrow. Michiru: Thank you. -Michiru leaves the courthouse in her red convertible-  
  
* When I'm driving this car the only person I can think about is Haruka, Tenoh Haruka that is. It still doesn't feel right to be sitting in the driver's seat of the car. I can remember the days when we used to drive around with Haruka driving and I in the passenger's seat so clearly like it was only yesterday, but I know it wasn't. It is the oddest thing though that Tsuku Haruka was born on the same day that Tenoh Haruka died. I wonder. *  
  
-Michiru arrives at a graveyard and walks toward one of the tombstones-  
  
* Haruka, why did you have to leave me? But did you really leave me? It's been exactly five and a half years today since you left this world, but it has also been exactly five and a half years since a new Haruka was born. It's incredible how much I miss you, but I realize now that I have so many friends who are there for me. I want to keep my promise to you now, to live a happy life, to have a family. *  
  
-Michiru puts some cherry blossoms around Haruka's gravestone and leaves-  
  
* I better get home quickly or Setsuna will start to get worried. At least I know that this car can go really fast. *  
  
-Michiru arrives back at the house- Michiru: I'm home! -Haruka comes running from upstairs- Haruka: Miss Michiru! Michiru: Hey Haruka! How was your day? Haruka: It was ok; I want you to teach my music class tomorrow though. I don't like substitutes! -Michiru giggles- Michiru: I'll be able to teach class tomorrow since it is in the morning. Haruka: Yea!  
  
* She is so cute! *  
  
-Setsuna walks in from the kitchen- Setsuna: Oh, Michiru, you're home. Dinner's almost ready, Haruka, could you go get Hotaru. Haruka: Ok! -Haruka rushes off to go get Hotaru- Setsuna: How did it go at court today? Michiru: My lawyer said it went well; I have to be back tomorrow, though, at one. It's looking good. I could become the permanent guardian for Haruka. Setsuna: I hope everything works out well, remember that you can talk to me if you need anything. Michiru: I know. -Haruka and Hotaru come back downstairs- Haruka: Let's eat! -They all go into the dinning room to have dinner-  
  
-The next day at court- Lawyer 2: Your Honor, I would like to call Kaioh Michiru back to the stand. Judge: Kaioh Michiru, do you understand that you are still under oath? Michiru: I do. -Michiru sits down while the Tsuku's lawyer got up to begin asking her questions- Lawyer 2: Yesterday, you said that you waited until morning to contact the police, why didn't you go that night? Michiru: It was late; any five year old should have been in bed by that time. I did it in Haruka's best interest. Lawyer 2: Are you sure you didn't do it for your own interests? Lawyer 1: Objection! Judge: Sustained. Lawyer 2: Is it true that you attempted suicide five and a half years ago? Michiru: Yes, but. Lawyer 2: Is it true that you were instituted for a few months after that because you were declared mentally unstable? Michiru: Yes, but. Lawyer 2: And now you want to take care of a child? Michiru: Yes, my attempted suicide is far behind me now; I just want to move on with a normal life. Lawyer 2: No further questions, Your Honor. -Michiru sits back into her normal seat- Lawyer 2: Your Honor, I would like to call Dr. Suka (I decided I needed to name the psychiatrist) to the stand. Court Person: Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth so help you God? Dr. Suka: I do. Lawyer 2: Is it true that you were the one who institutionalized Miss Kaioh? Dr. Suka: Yes. Lawyer 2: Why did you decide to institutionalize her? Dr. Suka: She had just attempted to commit suicide due to her lover's death and I believed that she wasn't mentally stable enough to handle her life at the time. Lawyer 2: No further questions, Your Honor. -Michiru's lawyer gets up to cross-examine the witness- Lawyer 1: Would you consider Kaioh Michiru to be mentally stable now? Dr. Suka: Yes, I wouldn't have let her leave the hospital if I didn't think she would be ok. Lawyer 1: Is it true that you and Miss Kaioh have weekly therapy sessions to make sure she is still ok? Dr. Suka: Yes we do, but we are only having them every other week now because she has made so much progress. Lawyer 1: Do you think that Miss Kaioh is mentally stable enough to raise a child? Dr. Suka: Yes, actually it is probably best for her to move on with her life by taking care of this child. Lawyer 1: No further questions, Your Honor. -The court was adjourned until the jury came up with their decision- Michiru: How long do you think it will take the jury to make their decision? Lawyer 1: You never know with these juries, sometimes they can be quick other times they can be very slow. I don't think we'll find out their decision until tomorrow. Michiru: All right, I'll see you tomorrow. Lawyer 1: See you tomorrow. -Michiru got into her car and drove home-  
  
* I feel so nervous about what the jury might decide. I can't stand the thought of Haruka going back to those horrible parents. *  
  
-Michiru arrives at her house at around ten o'clock- Setsuna: Hey, Michiru. I put Haruka to bed for you, how did the trial go today? Michiru: I'm not too sure, some things went really well, but others didn't go so well. The Tsuku's lawyer made sure to bring up my attempted suicide five and a half years ago. Setsuna: Well, I hope everything goes ok. Michiru: Me too, I can't stand the thought of losing this case to Haruka's parents.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review! Reviews are very important for the author's inspiration! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Deer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Author's notes: Hey everybody! I'm sorry that I don't update that often, I just get caught up in so many other things like school work and TV. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who is still reading this. Well, on to the story. (It's the day after the end of the court trial.)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-Michiru is getting ready to go back to the courthouse for the jury's decision-  
  
* The jury just made their decision an hour ago. I hope after all the time they spent making their decision that they came up with the right one; which is to give Haruka to me, of course. I feel so nervous like there is a flock of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. The fact that I have no control over what happens to Haruka is what scares me the most about this whole situation. Whatever the jury decides is what's going to happen, and that is scaring me more than anything now. I guess I should try to be optimistic since the decision is out of my hands. The jury will have enough sense to know that Haruka would be in the best environment with me. *  
  
-Michiru finishes putting on her make-up and she goes downstairs to find Setsuna waiting for her with breakfast-  
  
Michiru: Your up early, Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: I decided that since today is a big day for you so I would get up early and make you breakfast.  
  
Michiru: Thank you so much.  
  
-Michiru sits down at the table and begins eating what Setsuna has laid out for her with fluffy pancakes and two pieces of bacon with hot maple syrup-  
  
Michiru: Hey, this is pretty good. I didn't know that you could cook so well, Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna: Well, you tend to do all the cooking, but I did pick up a few things while you were in the hospital.  
  
Michiru: Maybe I should let you cook more often.  
  
-Michiru looks at her watch and realizes that she is running late-  
  
Michiru: Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Setsuna, I've got to go, or else I'm going to be late, and I don't think that would look to good on my part. I'll talk to you later!  
  
-Michiru runs out the door and speeds off in her car-  
  
* I can't believe I left late! This is very important. I really should just calm down, worrying about it all isn't helping a bit. Whatever the jury has decided is what's decided and worrying about it isn't going to change anything. All I can do right now is pray that the jury made the right decision. *  
  
-Michiru arrives at the court house and walks in-  
  
Judge: Thank you for joining us Miss Kaioh. Let's get started then, does the jury have its decision?  
  
Juror: Yes.  
  
-The juror brings the paper with their decision written on it up to the judge-  
  
Judge: The jury finds that Tsuku Haruka should be put in the custody of the Tsukus.  
  
* No! I must have heard the decision wrong; there is no way that they would put Haruka back in the custody of her parents! No! No! No! I can't believe it! *  
  
-Michiru looks at her lawyer, while her eyes are beginning to water up-  
  
Judge: Someone from child welfare will come to your house, Miss Kaioh, to bring Haruka back to her parents.  
  
-Michiru can't hold back the tears any longer, and they begin to fall down her face-  
  
* What kind of people were on that jury? Can't they see what Haruka means to me and what I mean to Haruka? Can't they see that Haruka is not happy with her parents? I can't believe this is happening! *  
  
-Michiru walks out of the courthouse to her car where her lawyer is waiting for her-  
  
Lawyer 1: Michiru, I'm sorry this case didn't turn out as we had planned, but we had a lack of evidence that Haruka was really being abused.  
  
Michiru: This is not just some case! Haruka's future was just decided in that courthouse! Does nobody care until Haruka is beaten to death by her parents!?!  
  
Lawyer 1: Calm down, we can always appeal the court's decision, but until then we just have to pray that Haruka would be alright.  
  
Michiru: How am I supposed to calm down when I know that there are people at my house right now taking Haruka back to her abusive parents!?!  
  
Lawyer 1: Look, why don't I drive you home, you're in no condition to be driving.  
  
-Michiru has sort of calmed down a little bit and has stopped crying-  
  
Michiru: Ok, that sounds like a good idea.  
  
-Michiru's lawyer drives her home, where Hotaru and Setsuna are waiting for her-  
  
Michiru: Thanks, for the ride.  
  
Lawyer: Your welcome, I'll call you tomorrow about filing for an appeal, ok?  
  
Michiru: Ok.  
  
-Michiru's lawyer drives off and Michiru goes inside where Hotaru and Setsuna are-  
  
Michiru: Did they come yet?  
  
Setsuna: They left with Haruka a few minutes ago, I'm sorry, Michiru.  
  
-Michiru begins to cry again while Setsuna tries to comfort her-  
  
Michiru: I thought that I had a chance. I thought that everything was going to be alright! Now Haruka is back with her parents and there is nothing I can do about it! Setsuna, why is this happening!?!  
  
Setsuna: Shh, calm down, Michiru. Things will get better; yes someday things will get better.  
  
  
  
Please Review!!! 


End file.
